Koh
|-| 1= |-| 2= is Ryusoul Red, the Red Ranger of the Ryusoulgers.https://twitter.com/p_bandai/status/1106374472691412992 He is 209 years old. https://twitter.com/Leg10nOfBoom/status/1110790367752925184 Character History to be added Personality Kou is naive and more child-like than the other Ryusoulgers, but is also very loyal to them. In addition, following a knight's code of conduct, he opts for the option with the least amount of innocent bloodshed, as opposed to Towa & Bamba during their first confrontation. A kind, friendly & outgoing young man, he always encourages his team to open up to each other. His valor pushes himself to fight the good fight, even when the odds are stacked against his team. As the Knight of Valor, his fighting style is combines power with ferocity, and focuses on overwhelming offense. His childlikeness also makes him an extremely honest & straightforward, and is what enables him to correctly answer DimeVolcano's quiz. Ryusoul Red Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks * : Ryusoul Red gathers all of Tyramigo's power in the Red Ryusoul into an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Tyramigo's head, with the Ryusoul Ken. - Souls= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1-2, 4-5, 7-8 - KusaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KusaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 2 - MigakeSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MigakeSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 5 - HayaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **HayaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Transformation Lessons, Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 10, 13 - KataSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KataSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Transformation Lessons, Ryusoulger Episodes 6-7 - PukupukuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **PukupukuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 8 - MistSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **[[Red RyuSoul **MistSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 10 - NemuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **NemuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 9 }} - Upgrades= Using the MeraMeraSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Red can equip the MeraMera Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MeraMeraSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu DimeVolcano Attacks * Ryusoul Red unleashes an incredibly powerful slashing attack with the Ryusoul Ken, which becomes a thick, elongated flaming whip that can utterly destroy a swarm of Drunn soldiers. * While piloting KishiryuOh DimeVolcano, Ryusoul Red in the MeraMera Armour can make KishiryuOh unleash massive waves of intense fire from its body, as well as empower KishiryuOh DimeVolcano's finisher, Volcano Slash. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 11-13 - Kagayaki KyoRyuSoul= Using the Kagayaki Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the Kagayaki Armour, which enables him to perform intensely powerful light-based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **Kagayaki KyoRyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *KishiKyoRyu ShineRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - Cosmo KyoRyuSoul= Using the Cosmo Soul, Koh can equip the Cosmo Armour, which enables him to perform powerful light & darkness-based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **Cosmo KyoRyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *CosmoRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - Dosun KyoRyuSoul= Using the Dosun Soul, Koh can equip the Dosun Armour, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **Dosun KyoRyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu Pachygaroo & Kishiryu Chibigaroo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA }} - }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Kou is portrayed by . As Ryusoul Red, his suit actor is who previously served as sub for Stinger/Sasori Orange in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. This is his first role as a Red Ranger. Notes *At 209 years old, Koh is the oldest main Red Ranger in Sentai history. **If you count the fact that Geki was born around 179-million years before 1992 Koh is the second oldest main Red Ranger. *The red trail on the top of Koh's helmet is reminiscent of the plumes some medieval helmets had. *Koh's use of the MeraMera Soul is the first time an enhancement mode isn't initiated by either the primary changer or a separate changer used for such forms. Appearances References Category:Sentai Red Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Ryusoul Tribe